paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups' Jungle Trouble
This is the FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 2 PAW Patrol episode "Pups' Jungle Trouble". Review Scene 1: The scene starts out with Ryder and Robo-Dog in the PAW Patroller, which seems to be located in a jungle. They drive by a few animals, and Marshall and Rubble stick their heads out the window and seem happy they are in a jungle. Ryder is then seen talking to this kid named Carlos on his pup-pad. The pups all seem excited too, which Ryder notes. That scene took a little under a minute. Analysis: '** '''Simple build-up for the episode with them being in a jungle. Not much really is to be noted about this seen, but it is nice that new characters are being introduced, with this time obviously being Carlos. Also, take notice that Everest is NOT in the PAW Patroller with the pups. '''Scene 2: Scene starts with the PAW Patroller stopping in front of Carlos. All the pups surround Carlos, seemingly happy to see him. Marshall jumps into his arms and starts licking him. Ryder says that the jungle is a beautiful place to live. Marshall agrees, and notes that there is a green vine, which would be great for swinging, which Marshall starts to do. Carlos says that it's not a vine, that it's a snake! The snake starts to hiss at Marshall, which he jumps off, and jumps into Ryder's arm, scared. Carlos tells him not to be scared, as he's a friendly snake. A monkey is then heard, which Ryder can trace that it's Mandy. Mandy is then seen swinging on vines and trees until she is in the Pups' sight, which they all seem happy to see her yet again. Ryder wants to get a picture of Marshall and Mandy together, but Mandy steals Ryder's pup-pad, and starts to run off with it. She takes a screenshot of everyone while she's on a tree, and then starts to swing off in the distance. Ryder seems worried, but Carlos says the PAW Patrol can get it back. Ryder says his usual line, but can't call the pups without his pup-pad. Robo-Dog is seen, and Ryder remembers he can call all the pups from the PAW Patroller. About 3 minutes into the episode here. Analysis: '*3/4 I'll be generous with it. But honestly, a friendly snake? I understand it's a kid show, but the scene would have been perfectly fine without that part. Mandy returning was kind of cool, I liked her character from her last appearance in season 1. Carlos seems like he may have been with the PAW Patrol before, as he knows all their stuff. Scene 3: Ryder calls all the pups to the PAW Patroller. Rocky, Zuma, and Marshall (who has his head stuck in an attacking flower) are the ones to say "Ryder needs us!" Marshall gets tangled on a vine, which makes him roll his way to the PAW Patroller, which he says "sorry I'm late, I got all tangled up in the jungle!" All the pups laugh. All the pups run through the PAW Patroller, getting their gear as they pass the sign, then sit in their spots on the couches. Carlos is in the room as well. Ryder explains the situation, that they can find Mandy using the tracker. It is shown that she's heading into some ruins, which Carlos notes that they are cursed. Rubble thinks it's cool, but worries about spiders being in there. Ryder calls for Skye to look for Mandy from the air. A ringing is then heard in the background, which Mandy calls, has a huge smile. Ryder tells her to bring the pup-pad back to the PAW Patroller, but she hangs up. All the pups laugh as Ryder says "Nice talking to you too". Ryder then calls for Chase to use his spy gear to look for Mandy in the ruins. Ryder asks Carlos to go, which he agrees to, but sounds a little reluctant. He explains the legend, which states that if you go in, you won't come back out. Skye and Chase get in their vehicles, and Ryder and Carlos get on Ryder's ATV. Carlos gives Ryder his phone to use so he can communicate with the pups. Skye finds Mandy, who is heading towards the ruins, and notifies Ryder, which he starts to chase after her. As she stops in front of the ruins, she looks at Chase, Ryder, and Carlos, gives a big smile, and goes in. Ryder tells Chase and Carlos to wait outside, and he'll go in, but Chase refuses to let Ryder go in alone. Ryder, Carlos, and Chase all go into the ruins. At the 6 minute mark here. Analysis: ** '''Nothing special here. To us, this just seems like another day on the jobs for the writers. They haven't really tried so far to make this episode a memorable one. However, I am loving the PAW Patroller the more I see it. Nothing really stands out, but it was nice that Chase wouldn't let Ryder go into the ruins alone. '''Scene 4: Carlos, Chase, and Ryder are seen entering the ruins. Chase pulls out his light, and starts flashing it around the ruins. They spot Mandy on top of a rock, which she is startled, and jumps off into the darkness. Ryder notes that the ruins are cool, and Carlos tells that the ruins are called the "Temple of the Monkey Queen." Carlos says that the legend states that if you take the necklace off the stone monkey sitting upon the highest rock, the temple will start to fall, with you in it. They spot Mandy heading up towards the monkey, which no one says anything. Ryder tells Chase to keep Mandy busy, so he can get the pup-pad. Chase shoots his zipline on both ends of the ruins, and uses his suction cups to stay on the rock. He then goes in reverse, in an obvious fashion to keep Mandy distracted. Mandy, trying to copy Chase, then finds a vine, then rides it like a zipline, leaving the pup-pad behind. Ryder then gets it, and tells Chase he did a good job. Carlos then tells Ryder they should leave, but Ryder wants to get some pictures first, but Carlos insists that they leave, which Ryder then agrees. He tells Mandy to come, but she is occupied with ziplining on the vine. She then heads to the stone monkey with the necklace (the Monkey Queen), and removes the necklace. The temple starts to fall, and a rock outside moves infront of the door, effectively trapping Ryder, Chase, and Carlos in the falling ruins. Ryder calls Skye, to know what happens. She says that she's gonna need some help, which Ryder quickly calls Rubble. Rubble quickly makes it to his vehicle, and starts to make his way to the ruins. 8 out of 11 minutes in here. Analysis: *** '''Not that bad of a scene to be honest. It was actually cool that Mandy took the necklace off, it makes her seem more like an antagonist. If they just left the ruins, and the episode was just filler the rest of the time, this would probably be one of the worst episodes ever. But what happened here, was absolutely needed. '''Filler: Do you know you can find me on Facebook at “Nicholas Pruner”? You cal also add me on Steam, my name is “OutlawBOBClark”. Feel free to message me anything at any time if you have any questions about my reviews. Scene 5: Rubble is shown getting to the ruins in his bulldozer. He quickly gets to the door, which Skye explains the situation. Skye and Rubble then hear a big bang, and are worried. Carlos is worried about getting that necklace up there. Chase uses his goggles to find Mandy, and uses his zipline to get to Mandy, but misses grabbing her and the necklace. Chase then uses his light to shine it on Mandy. The light startles her, as she jumps away, dropping the necklace on the ground in the meantime. Ryder immediately goes for the necklace, and uses a vine to swing up the the stone Monkey Queen, and puts the necklace back on her, which the temple immediately stops crumbling. Analysis: ***1/2 '''That was awesome. I said in my New Pup review that the writers needed to make the actions scenes a little more scary, and they did a better job with it here. This scene really had nothing else to it, but where did Mandy go? '''Scene 6: Rubble is seen breaking the scooping the rest of the boulder that was blocking the door, which Skye reports to Ryder. He can't open the door, as it's too heavy, but Mandy steps on a pressure-plate, effectively opening the door. As Ryder, Carlos, and Chase gets out, he praises Mandy for helping them get out, as everyone says goodbye to her as she is seen leaving the ruins. '''Analysis: ** '''Usual Kids-show antagonist who does something good to make up for their previous actions. This was a short scene, but I will give credit for having the little part where Mandy saves the day. '''Scene 7: '''Scene starts with all the pups roasting marshmellows around a campfire in the jungle, with Carlos. Mandy then shows up, and steals Carlos' phone, and swings off. Mandy then calls Ryder with Carlos' phone. When she was clapping because she was excited to steal the phone, she accidentally drops it, which Marshall goes to grab it, and gets it, but ends up back in that attacking flower from earlier, which spits him and the phone out almost immediately. As he is bounced back to the pups, and the phone is thrown into Carlos' hand, Marshall says "I told you I got it!" All the pups, Carlos, and Ryder laugh with Marshall to end the episode. '''Analysis: ** '''Is this their new thing now, to roast marshmellows after every save? It's a slap in the face to make, as I already have half a foot of snow on the ground (why living in Maine is good and bad). But anyways, usual part with Marshall doing something and having it basically thwarted, but ending up good in the end with everyone laughing. Nothing new, but it seems to work for almost any situation. Final Analysis I'll give it a 5 out of 10. This episode really didn't bring much to the table, and was a letdown to be honest. I guess I should have learned (especially being a show reviewer), that promos are 99% of the time better than the episodes themselves. Just as I gained faith in the writers again, they come back and give us generic episodes. Even the PAW Patroller or a new character couldn't save this one. This episode wasn't terrible, don't get me wrong, but it didn't really bring much new either. Stats (Will be done when I catch up in Reviews) Season 2 High: N/A Season 2 Low: N/A Overall High: N/A Overall Low: N/A Season 2 Average: Overall Average: Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:FPG Studios